


It Was Only A Test

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as she wondered ‘why,’ she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only A Test

Even as she wondered ‘why,’ she knew. The question was just another way of her not facing the truth that had always been there. It wasn’t Jack that had kept them apart all this time. It was her.

It hit Sam in one agonizing moment of clarity as she watched Jack walk away, that if she had given him any indication she was ready to commit to him body and soul, it would have been her he would be leaving with now. Instead she had blamed it on him, on his sense of honor and on some childish romantic notion that because he loved her, he would not ask her to give up her career, he would always be there for her. So she tripped off with Narim, with Martouf, with Pete while he stood waiting, smugly confident that he always would be.

Only now as she watched him walk away with a woman who had been willing to give up everything to be with him that she realized the awful, searing truth: he would never have asked her to give up her career. She should have offered.

It was a test. It had all been a test.

The only one she had ever failed.


End file.
